pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaymin
Shaymin (シェイミ Shaymin) is a Legendary Pokémon. In Pokémon Platinum, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, it is able to change its form and become a / type Pokémon. Appearance and Facts Shaymin, unlike most Pokémon, is able to change back and forth between two forms, a land and a sky form. Both of which have their own unique appearance and abilities. Shaymin's Land form has a hedgehog-like appearance. Its body/fur is pure white and on its back it has green grass along with pink flowers growing on the sides of its head. It is also relatively small, being only 0'08" in height and 1.0 pounds according to the Pokédex, which means Shaymin's Land Forme is one of the smallest Pokémon. Shaymin's Sky Form is almost completely different from its Land Form. In this form, Shaymin has a reindeer-like appearance,(mixed with a bit of dog and cat like features) and it is also larger. It's legs are much longer and are now a green color. The green grass-like fur is now confined to its head and fashioned similar to a mohawk. It's ears are now very long, appearing almost like wings. On the back of its neck are two red petals that resemble a scarf. Special Abilities Both forms of Shaymin have their own ability. Shaymin's Land Form has the ability Natural Cure, which will heal any status effects when it is switched out of battle. It's Sky Form has the ability Serene Grace, which will double the chance of an attack having an additional effect. Shaymin is a very powerful Pokemon, capable of defeating many Pokemon. In order to go unnoticed by intruders or attackers, it utilizes its own form of camouflage; rolling up into a ball resembling a flower in a patch of grass. By doing so, it blends in with the surrounding flowers, going undetected even if the attacker is beside it. It also has the power to decompose the toxins in the air and turn the land into flower fields in an instant. It is believed that Shaymin turned the desolate area of Floaroma Town into a fertile field. Its unique move, Seed Flare, is a powerful Grass-type move that has a chance of lowering the opponent's Special Defense. Anime Shaymin has not yet made an appearance in the anime series, though it was featured in a Pokémon Movie. In the 11th Pokémon Movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, Shaymin was given a starring role. Games Shaymin debuted in the games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. However, it has so far, only been obtainable through events such as the 11th movie event in Japan, and the Toys "R" Us giveaway. It is also soon to be given away in the UK and Denmark through some GAME stores to celebrate the release of Pokémon Platinum.However,it cannot evolve. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Shaymin is obtainable at the Flower Paradise location. The only way to access this area however, is to receive the item Oak's Letter from an event in Japan. Receiving this item and speaking with Oak at the specified location will cause a long path to appear, which leads to the Flower Paradise. Some have bypassed the issue of obtaining the letter by using a cheat device to either cause the event to happen or use a "walk through anything" cheat to walk across the water into the Flower Paradise. Also, it helps to know that at one point, there was a Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia Wi-Fi Special Mission that has since been taken down. In Pokémon Platinum, Shaymin are able to change into an alternate form known as its "Sky Forme". In order to change into it's Sky Forme, the Gracidea flower item must be used on Shaymin, but this can only be used during the day. Also, Shaymin will revert back to Land Forme when it is put back into the PC or when it is frozen. In order to obtain the flower, a player must take their Shaymin with them on their first visit to Floaroma Town. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Gracidea can be obtained when the player walks in the Goldenrod Flower Shop with a fateful encounter Shaymin in front of the party. Pokédex Entries | name=Shaymin| diamond=It lives in flower patches and avoids detection by curling up to look like a flowering plant.| pearl=It can dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers.| platinum=The flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude.| heartgold=The blooming of Gracidea flowers confers the power of flight upon it.Feelings of gratitude are the message it delivers.| soulsilver=The blooming of Gracidea flowers confers the power of flight upon it.Feelings of gratitude are the message it delivers.| }} Location | diamondpearl=Flower Paradise (requires Oak's Letter)| dprarity=One| platinum=Flower Paradise (requires Oak's Letter)| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| }} Sprites Learnset Level-Up *'Bold' text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. *''Italics'' indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Machines *'Bold' text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. *''Italics'' indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Breeding None Tutor All of the following moves can only be tutored in Platinum. There are no tutor moves for Diamond and Pearl. Land Forme *'Bold' text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. *''Italics'' indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Sky Forme *'Bold' text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. *''Italics'' indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Origin The name Shaymin comes from the Japanese word, Shay meaning gratitude, thus its nickname "the Gratitude Pokemon" or "Spirit of Gratitude" and minature meaning small or miniature, which is why it is the smallest legendary at only 8 inches long. Trivia * Shaymin is believed to have beautified the once desolate Floaroma Town, which explains why the town and Flower Paradise share the same music. * Shaymin's cry changes when it changes forme. * The red "wings" on Shaymin's sides somewhat resemble strawberries. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon